1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a canopy assembly. In particular, the canopy assembly of the present invention is used to hang an overhead electrical fixture such as a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally in the prior art, overhead electrical fixtures such as ceiling fans or lighting fixtures are supported by a chain link or a pin member connected to a hanger which is mounted onto an electrical housing box recessed into the ceiling. After the overhead fixture is hung and the electrical wiring connected then a canopy is slid upward to enclose the wiring and the mounting structure. The canopy may then be locked in position but the canopy does not provide for any support of the fixture and is merely used for cosmetic purposes.
In the prior art it is often difficult to hang the electrical fixture since one hand must be used to insert the pin or hook the chain link thereby leaving only one hand to support the fixure. Since the fixtures, such as the ceiling fans, can be quite heavy, the hanging of the ceiling fan can be difficult for one person. Moreover, when the prior art structures are used to hang ceiling fans the normal oscillations of the ceiling fan caused by slight imbalances are not damped. Since the fan is freely hung from the chain link or pin, the oscillations of the fan may create undesired noise and may even produce damage by the canopy rubbing against the ceiling as the fan swings.